


it’s like the sun’s going down on me

by rocketmans



Category: British Actor RPF, Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, High School, Kinda, M/M, Through the Years, i didn’t do this justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketmans/pseuds/rocketmans
Summary: taron and richard’s relationship as seen in high school years.(diff universe than other works)





	it’s like the sun’s going down on me

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this is probably the worst thing ive ever written i am so sorry to whoever suggested this prompt, this sucks.
> 
> (side note; i’m aware the school system is quite different in the uk, but i don’t want to do a bunch of research only to get everything wrong.)

taron and richard actually hadn’t noticed each other at first. richard had been two years above taron and had zero classes with him as well. they had gone to a high school that specifically had a fine arts program you could go into, so they had performances pretty regularly.

yet, it wasn’t until mid december when richard finally noticed taron. he realized how cheesy it had sounded later, but it had been at an audition for their winter play. the young we boy had immediately caught his eye. maybe, it had been how loud and brilliantly he had been practicing his lines. frankly, richard didn’t know nor did he care, as taron had grinned, all dimples, at him before charging up to him in the auditorium. 

“i love your shirt, bruv!!” ,,,was the first taron had said to him whilst pointing at the vintage bowie t-shirt richard had randomly grabbed out of his closet that day. richard wasn’t much of an outgoing kid in general, but he swore he had never connected with someone faster than he did with taron that day. the two had talked all throughout and in between the auditions, they even waited for each other. they exchanged numbers that night and continued to talk throughout the night.

it was clear to anyone else besides the two boys themselves that they had begun to fancy each other. taron would place his head on richard’s shoulder and the two would study together during their study periods while obliviously flirting with each other. richard would drive taron home fairly often, making sure he got home okay. 

but again, it wasn’t until valentine’s day when taron had written a note to richard admitting his feelings and richard had scooped up the boy and given him a tight hug around the waist. they were boyfriends from then on. 

both would leave each other encouraging notes on their lockers each time one had a performance or test or just needed a pick-me-up. they would hold hands anytime they got the chance. and come support each other anytime they could.

they had a sweet relationship, but unfortunately, richard had graduated and gotten into a nice college in scotland which was miles away from taron. a few tears and a few scruffy forehead kisses had been shared and the two had promised to keep in touch. and they did for the most part, but it was hard. they weren’t available to each other as often as they’d like. they saw each other every other weekend, but they weren’t able to be as supportive of each other as they used to be.

but they got busier and busier schedules between work and school. it had gotten to the point where they hadn’t talked to each other in a few weeks and taron’s graduation was coming up. he was grateful to be getting out of high school, but he felt extremely down having not heard from his boyfriend in a while. but he knew richard could get stressed easily and he didn’t want him to feel overwhelmed so he had tried to take it easier on the texting and calling.

the day come graduation, taron hadn’t been feeling the greatest. whether it had been nerves or the fact that richard wouldn’t be there, something had been eating away at him all morning.

though, when walking across the stage though, taron had caught a glimpse of a pair or very familiar and very blue eyes. taron could feel his eyes light up and as soon as he had gotten off stage to see richard sitting there with a bouquet in his hands, he had ran. he didn’t care about the flowers, all he cared about was richard in that moment and giving him the biggest and tightest hug possible. and that he did.

and years later, even at the oscars, they are still giving each other the tightest hugs.


End file.
